Oh, bugger
by Phish Tacko
Summary: Something on the time machine has gone haywire, causing Marty to end up in- What? Forks? Rated T because I'm paranoid. Written because I'm a freaking idiot.
1. First time in Forks?

**Summary: Something on the time machine has gone haywire, causing Marty to end up in- What? Forks?**

**A/N: This is basically me channeling my good friend, bttf4444. Check out her stories, if you are curious about BTTF fics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Back to the Future or Twilight.**

* * *

June 28, 1986

3:00 pm

Hill Valley

"Something's wrong with the time machine…" Marty thought, looking at the time circuit display with narrowed eyes. "These numbers are all screwed up…" He slapped the display lightly with the heel of his hand, and the numbers went back to normal.

"That's better." Marty revved the DeLorean's engine, sitting back in the seat. "Time circuits on, flux capacitor… fluxing… Engine running… All right, let's go!" He stepped on the gas, accelerated to 88 MPH, and broke the time barrier.

* * *

March 28, 2009

4:00 pm

Forks

Marty shrieked in surprise as the DeLorean crashed through a thick curtain of trees. The branches scratched at the windshield, making loud screeching noises.

Marty saw a gray flash go by, disappearing into the sea of green. He slammed on the brakes and was thrown forward into the steering wheel as the car stopped, the engine stalling. He unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the gullwing door, and stepped out, his Nikes squishing in the soft dirt.

The air surrounding Marty was cold and wet. Fog could be seen in the distance, and cawing birds could be heard, flapping their wings.

"I don't think I'm in Hill Valley anymore…" He thought, pulling his jacket tighter around him.

Marty turned around suddenly after hearing a rustle and the sound of a twig snapping. However, he saw nothing, and went back to the car.

"This sucks…" he thought, sitting in the driver's seat and burying his face in his hands.

* * *

Edward stopped in the clearing near his house. He had just been hunting, so he was able to think more clearly about what he had seen just moments ago. It was a 1981 DeLorean DMC-12 with a lot of modifications. A teenage boy wearing a jean jacket had stepped out, looking confused. Edward had tried to get a closer look without being seen, but stepped on a twig and had to flee.

Edward sighed as a voice filled his head.

"Where the hell am I?" the voice inquired, sounding a bit scared. "WHEN the hell am I?"

Edward struggled to silence a laugh,

"When the hell is he?" Edward chuckled to himself. "Time travel is impossible! Of course, vampires are considered fictitious as well…"

"What the hell is going on?" The voice continued. "Man, I hope I'm still in Hill Valley, or at least close to it…"

"Hill Valley? This kid is in for a shock when he realizes he's in Forks…" Edward shrugged out of his gray sweatshirt and tied it around his waist. "Wait a minute, why does the name 'Hill Valley' seem so familiar? Huh, must've been in a movie I saw awhile back. I'll figure it out later…" He turned and headed home.

* * *

4:25 pm

After wandering in the woods for awhile, Marty came to a clearing. From there, he could see a large geometric house. One entire wall of the house was make of glass, and Marty could see that the house was very open and spacious. Trees surrounded the house, and lined the long gravel driveway, giving it a shaded, mysterious look.

Marty started up the long drive, walking slowly and listening to the sound of gravel crunching under his feet. He had a strange feeling about this place, but just couldn't quite put his finger on it…

Marty stepped up to what he assumed was the front porch. He knocked on the door, his hand trembling as he did so.

A short girl with spiky black hair, pale skin, and topaz-colored eyes answered the door, her expression unreadable.

"Uh, hi…" Marty stuttered, staring into the girl's eyes. "C-can I use your guys' phone for a sec? I think I'm lost…"

* * *

Alice opened the door shortly after hearing a knock. Standing on the porch was a boy in a denim jacket and very tight jeans. He looked to be around 17 and very similar to Michael J Fox.

"Uh, hi…" he stuttered. "C-can I use your guys' phone for a sec? I think I'm lost…"

Alice thought he looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place his identity.

"My name's Marty, by the way..." he said, shifting from one foot to the other.

Jasper suddenly appeared at Alice's side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, Alice." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey, Jasper." Alice replied, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

Jasper stiffened next to her as Marty's scent was blown toward him. The scent was sweet and very, very tempting.

"Cool it, Jasper…" Alice whispered in a voice too soft for humans to hear, then turned back to the human standing on the porch. "Yeah, it's in the kitchen." Alice turned as Jasper headed toward the stairs. "Follow me."

Marty stepped inside, following her into the kitchen. He had a very confused expression on his face, looking around at his surroundings.

Marty jumped, startled, when Alice tapped him on the shoulder, holding the cordless.

"Thanks…" he said, taking the phone and dialing as she left the room.

* * *

**Ah, Marty meets Alice and Jasper. He'll meet the rest of the Cullens soon. **


	2. Meet Edward

**Summary: Chapter 2... Not really any other way to say it…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

As Marty stood in the kitchen with the phone pressed against his ear, he looked around curiously. The walls were varying shades of blue with light wooden accents. The floor was also made of light wood, matching the wall accents. The appliances were chrome and gleamed as if they had never been used.

"Hello?" Marty felt his heart jump when a voice startled him.

"Doc?"

"Marty, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where are you calling from?"

"It's kind of a long story, Doc…" Marty glanced around quickly and began pacing, trying to place his location. "I really don't know where I am. I dunno, I think something's wrong with the DeLorean, and I have a feeling I'm nowhere near Hill Valley."

"What have you seen so far? What's there?"

"So far, I've seen lots of mossy trees. I was probably in the woods. It was really cold and wet, and there was fog everywhere."

"Okay, keep going…"

"I'm at this house right now. Someone, I think their names are Alice and Jasper, are letting me use their phone." Marty looked at his watch. "Doc, what time is it? What day is it and what year is it?"

"It's March 28, 2009, 4:31 pm."

Silence.

"Marty?"

"Sorry. Just got a little freaked out…" Marty leaned on the wall and tightened his grip on the phone. " I need to get back to 1986."

"Okay, well, ask where you are, then call me again. Clara and the boys will need to know of this, in case of an emergency."

"Right, I'll call you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Marty hung up the phone, grabbed a pen and paper, and walked into the living room. The spiky-haired girl (Marty assumed her name was Alice) was sitting on the couch, flipping through an issue of Vogue. Marty walked up to her, pen and paper in hand, and sat down.

"It's Alice, right?" he asked. Alice looked up from her magazine and nodded her head, then went back to reading.

"I'm really sorry to bother you, but where am I?"

"At the Cullen residence. You're right outside of Forks."

"Okay…" Marty wrote 'Cullen home, Forks' on the paper. "How do you get to this house from Forks?"

Alice gave him the directions slowly, giving him a weird look.

"Why are you asking?" she inquired.

"My friend wants to know."

"Oh, okay." Alice went back to reading.

Alice's face suddenly went blank and she gasped, looking up from her magazine.

"Alice, are you okay?" She heard Marty ask, tapping her shoulder.

_(A man with crazy white hair at the door. __I'm looking for Marty he says)_

"Huh?" Alice suddenly snapped out of her trance-like state and looked up at Marty with wide eyes, as if just noticing him sitting there next to her.

"You okay?" Marty repeated.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Yeah, Marty, but it's nothing bad."

"Okay." Marty got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. "I need to call my uncle…"

* * *

Edward stepped through the front door, slipped out of his shoes, and shrugged out of his sweatshirt, laying it down on the bench near the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" He called, chuckling to himself.

"Who's home?" he heard a familiar voice say.

"Oh, that's just Edward." Alice said in response. "He's been saying that ever since he got a girlfriend."

"Wait a sec…" Edward thought, inching toward the living room silently, his socks further muffling his footsteps. "That sounds like that guy I saw in the woods who was wondering where he was…"

Edward was about to go further when a scent caught him off guard. It was very sweet, almost as sweet as Bella's scent…

"Good thing I just hunted…" he thought to himself, gliding into the living room.

Alice was sitting on the couch with the kid he'd seen in the woods, talking to him. He nodded occasionally, taking a few mental notes.

"Hey, Edward, this is Marty." Marty waved shyly, his wide blue eyes traveling from Edward's socks to his face.

"Hi…" He said softly, blinking a few times.

"Hi, Marty." Edward shifted his gaze to Alice. "Alice, I need to talk to you."

"I'll be right back." Alice told Marty, getting up off the couch.

Once Edward and Alice were out of the human's earshot, Edward stopped.

"What's he doing here?" he hissed.

"He said he was lost and needed to use our phone." Alice replied, fiddling with one of her bracelets.

"What, you didn't catch a whiff of his scent?"

"Well, he smelled good, but I didn't think anything of it."

"Alice, he smells almost like Bella." Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We are all at risk of killing him, especially Jasper."

"Oh, calm down, Edward. We can control ourselves around Bella, so why not around Marty?"

Edward pondered this for a second.

"And he may smell good, but remember, Bella smells better."

"Fine, fine, you're right."

"Thank you."

"But you have to keep Jasper at least 5 feet away from him."

"Deal."

* * *

When Marty looked up from the directions on the paper he was studying, Edward and Alice were walking back into the living room.

"Crap, I forgot to ask earlier, what state am I in?" he asked, readying the pen and paper for the answer.

"Washington." Edward answered.

"Thanks." Marty replied, writing 'Washington' on the paper. "I am totally screwed if Doc doesn't know how to get here…" He thought.

Awkward silence…

"So, who's Doc?" Edward asked, sitting down on the couch next to Marty.

"How did you know about that?" Marty asked, widening his eyes in surprise.

"Um… Crap, how do I explain this, uh… ESP?"

"Right…" Marty said slowly, turning his head away, He was extremely skeptical about this until he noticed Edward's eyes. They were lighter than Alice's and more of a yellow than a brown. Come to think of it, Jasper's eyes were that same color…

"I need to call my uncle again." Marty said suddenly, quickly getting up off the couch and heading for the kitchen.

"I thought you just called him!" Alice called after him.

"Forgot to tell him where I was!"

"Humans." Edward scoffed when Marty was out of earshot. "Always forgetting something…"


End file.
